


Aequitas, Veritas, Gnaritas

by Tygermama



Category: The Boondock Saints(movie), The Magnificent Seven(tv)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Seven has a new member.  He has a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unlike any crossover I've ever written. Only concepts and hints of the Boondock Saints appear in the early parts.
> 
> JD/Casey in later chapters.
> 
> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100/profile)[**crossovers100**](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100/), prompt:weeks

When JD Dunne first joined Team Seven, he didn't know what to make of these men and how they acted. They weren't exactly like any men he'd ever know before.

Especially Buck Wilmington. In his experience, chain-yankers like Buck came in two types. They could either be friendly teasers, just trying to have some fun or get to know you, or complete assholes, just looking to make themselves look bigger and better by putting everyone around them down.

And since JD'd only been on the team a week, he was reserving judgment till he got to know the guy better. After all, he'd been taught to "always assume new people were complete idiots until they proved otherwise." Even his mother acknowledged that keeping this adage in mind saved you a lot of frustration when dealing with people and she was the one who always told him to be _nice_. She never said he should be a pushover too.

"Boy! What the hell is that on your arm? I didn't know you had a tattoo." Buck said, his voice full of jovial mischief.

JD was taken by surprise and blushed. Everyone in Boston knew the significance and the story behind JD's tattoo. No one ever asked because no one ever needed telling. Buck misinterpreted JD's blush and moved in for the kill.

"Ha! So you did it to impress a girl, JD? I've seen the kinds of tats guys get because they lost a bet and there are usually a hell of a lot more embarrassing that that blue cross thingie on your shoulder." Buck snapped his towel at JD, "Come on! You can tell ol' Buck all about it."

JD skittered away from Buck and laughed, "Ain't nothing to say, Buck. Seeing how you already seem to know the story." JD opened his locker, started getting dressed and sighed in relief. If Buck thought he knew why he had gotten his tattoo, he wouldn't dig for answers JD wasn't sure he wanted to give.

JD didn't notice Vin and Ezra shared a glance. They had noticed JD's evasion of the question and the sigh.

"I think it one of the more classic examples of the tattooist's art I have seen, JD. The Celtic cross is a design that should withstand the test of time. Unlike, say, a dancing Snoopy on one's posterior." Ezra said, hoping JD might reveal more details if he was at his ease.

"Snoopy is a part of American history!" Buck blustered, pulling on his boxers rather quickly.   
If JD didn't know any better, he'd say Buck was embarrassed himself. Although why a man who wore "Orgasm Donor" boxer shorts would be embarrassed of having Snoopy on his butt…

"You're the one who lost the bet, aren't you, Buck?" JD said, shaking his finger at Buck and laughing.

"Ladies, something funny you want to share, cause I could use a laugh," Chris said, sticking his head in the shower room door, "Since I'm out here with just Nathan and Josiah for company, trying to finish all our paperwork." He leveled a glare at all of them, daring them to say something.

JD smiled; here was a chance to yank Buck's chain for a change "Buck was just about to tell us how he got his Snoopy tattoo, Chris."

Chris's glare centered on Buck and intensified, "Oh, really?"

"Now, Chris, I promised and I always keep my promises," Buck stammered, looking distinctly nervous.

Chris shook his head, "You all have five minutes to get out here and start your reports." He pulled the door closed behind him.

Buck shook his finger at JD, "You trying to get me killed, boy?"

"No, sir, Buck. Just didn't realize poor Snoopy was one of those "I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" SEAL 'thingies.'" JD pulled his Boston PD sweatshirt on and closed his locker. "I'll see you guys out there."

Buck huffed and grumbled while he finished getting dressed, all the while planning on getting back at JD.

After Buck left, Vin turned to Ezra, "The kid's tat had writing on it. Did you make it out?"

Ezra nodded as adjusted his suspenders, "Yes, the words were Latin, 'veritas' on the top of the circle, 'aequitas' on the bottom, and 'gnaritas' in the middle of the cross. Roughly translated, I believe they mean 'truth', 'justice' and 'knowledge'. Worthy things to keep in mind in law enforcement, I thought."

"Wonder why the kid doesn't want to talk about it. He shoots his mouth off mile a minute about everything else." Vin said, pulling on his cowboy boots.

Ezra closed his locker, carefully weighing his next words. "JD talks a mile a minute about technical matters, procedure, the latest episodes of his favorite television shows, but about himself? He's as closed mouthed about his past as the rest of us." He quietly left.

Vin considered this and nodded. Ezra was right, the kid didn't trust them yet. He decided he was going to try to show the kid that he could open up, if he wanted.

The next day the order came down that the team's first big case was going to be infiltrating and shutting down the "Ghosts of the Confederacy" militia.

And the mystery behind JD's tattoo was forgotten.

For a while, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD's tattoo is damaged during a bust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100/profile)[**crossovers100**](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100/), prompt:broken

It had been months since JD had joined the team, just after the mess with Terry Greer, when the subject of JD's tattoo came up again.

During a relatively easy bust, providing back up to another ATF team, JD had been grazed across his right shoulder. The only other injury was Chris, who had sprained his ankle.

At the hospital, Buck and Nathan had both taken turns lecturing their youngest member on the importance of looking behind you for suspects and ducking when JD very calmly pointed out that the only reason the perp had gotten the drop on him at all was that was that the Team Five guy that he had been paired with had moved out of position to help Buck. And then he pointed out that if he hadn't broken cover to take the shot Ezra would most likely be dead. He then promised that if he saw anyone pointing a gun at either of their backs, he'd just let them get shot, if staying safe no matter what was what they wanted him to do.

That shut them up for all of five seconds.

JD just shut his eyes and ran the Red Sox current stats in his head, trying to decide if he should increase his bet on the next game. Buck and Nathan weren't saying anything that he hadn't heard before. Nathan was practically quoting his T.O.'s lectures from his rookie year in the P.D. He wondered if the lecture was standard and he just missed that day in the academy.

JD knew they were just doing it because they cared, but he just wished they'd shut the hell up and stop giving him a headache. Or at least say something different for a change.

"Gentlemen, I think JD here is getting tired, perhaps you could let him have some peace and save the rest of the lecture series for tomorrow?" Ezra asked, pulling the curtain back with his left hand, his right carrying JD's bag. "I think we'd all like to leave now. And I think Chris is trying to bully the doctor into not giving him crutches."

Nathan sighed and left, muttering under his breath about stubborn, ungrateful adrenalin junkies. Buck took one look at JD's face, eyes still closed, and shook his head.

"Hey, kid. You want pizza or Chinese for dinner?" Buck asked, shrugging on his jacket.

JD cracked one eye open, "You still want to go check out that chicken and waffle place?"

Buck smiled, "That sounds great! Ezra, you in?"

"I haven't had good chicken and waffles in years. And the chance to listen to Nathan tell us all about the health hazards of cholesterol, grease, and refined sugars with his mouth full should be quite entertaining." Ezra set the bag down on the end of JD's bed.

"I'll go tell the others." Buck patted JD's foot and left.

JD groaned as he sat up, "Thanks for the rescue, Ezra. They were starting to get on my nerves."

Ezra nodded, "They mercilessly harass because they care. Doesn't mean I don't want to shoot them when they do it to me."

JD pulled out a clean shirt and laughed, "I know! They aren't as bad as my old T.O. though, so I figure I won't shoot them. It would bug me more if I didn't know they do it to everyone."

JD winced as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"It was your right shoulder that was injured?" Ezra asked, looking concerned. "I wasn't sure where you had been grazed. Was your tattoo adversely affected?"

JD frowned down at the bandage peeking out from under his sleeve.

"Yeah, it was. The doc was in a hurry and I didn't have a chance to ask him about it and when I asked Nathan I got an earful. I didn't know he didn't like tats. He thinks I should just get rid of it." JD's voice was bitter.

Ezra tilted his head to the side, "I never knew Nathan had such a prejudicial attitude towards tattoos either. You have never spoken of your tattoo or its significance to you. Perhaps Nathan has just assumed it was something you did in your youth, without thinking it through completely."

JD shook his head, "He has no right to judge me, or anything I do." He hopped down off the bed and grabbed his shoes, quickly lacing them up.

Ezra held out JD's coat and helped him put it on, "That is true and if you're not ready to speak of it yet, I'll respect your wishes on the matter. But it is clear to me that your tattoo means a lot to you and we all will be willing to listen. Whenever you're ready."

JD grabbed his bag, winced when his shoulder twinged and switched hands. "Thanks, Ezra. It isn't that I don't trust you guys, I just… Not really sure what to say yet, you know? There's a very long story behind the whole thing and I've never had to tell it before. Everyone back in Boston just knew. It's part of why I became a cop. I just…"

Ezra smiled softly. "It's okay, JD. Take your time. I had already assumed that your tattoo had something to do with your passion for our work. Truth, justice and knowledge are high ideals. I never thought you had done this lightly. And if your artwork has been adversely affected by today's events, I'd be happy to help you find a suitable tattooist in the Denver area to repair the damage."

JD beamed, "Cool! Thanks, Ezra! I appreciate that. Really."

"Let's find the others. Personally, I am famished." Ezra turned to leave.

"Ezra?" JD said.

Ezra turned back to him, a questioning look on his face.

"The tattoo? It's to remind me." JD said, nervously.

"To remind you of what, JD?" Ezra asked.

JD sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Of all things I don't want to forget. What I believe in, why I became a cop, and of the line I will not cross. Not matter what." JD's voice was soft but his expression was determined.

Ezra nodded, "Thank you for telling me, JD."

"Hey! JD! Ezra! Hurry up, time's a-wastin' and the food's gonna be cold by the time we get there!" Buck yelled down the hall, immediately getting shushed by several nurses.

JD and Ezra chuckled.

"Well, you heard the man, Ezra. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes with JD to get his tattoo fixed and they share stories from their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100/profile)[**crossovers100**](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100/), prompt:fixed

"Hey, JD, where you going?" Buck asked, watching his roommate rummage around, looking for his jacket.

JD looked up, obviously preoccupied, "Today's my appointment to get my tattoo fixed, remember? I just can't find my wallet. Where is the jacket was I wearing last night?"

Buck stood up and shuffled through the empty pizza boxes and bottles from yesterday's game party. "I think it's still in my truck. Remember, we went for munchies? So, today's the big day, huh? You nervous?" Buck said.

"No… Well, kinda. This is important, you know? I'm hoping this works." JD shrugged, "Can I grab your keys, I need to get going."

"I could drive you, if you want. Keep you company." Buck asked, looking at JD out of the corner of his eyes, playing with his keys.

JD smiled, "You know what? I'd like that. We better get going, appointment's soon."

Buck smiled and gave JD's shoulder a shake, "I'll get you there on time."

*** *** ***

"So this is the place Ezra found for you? You sure they're good people?" Buck asked looking skeptically at the store front. The sign read "Th'ink Tank Tattoos"

"Yes, Dad." JD said, pulling the door open. "They are fully accredited, passed their health inspections and I've met with the guy three times to consult on what we're, well, what he is going to do now that my shoulder is healed. We even did a webcam call with my original tattoo artist back home. I didn't just pick a place out of the phone book."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure, is all." Buck grumbled, looking around curiously.

"Hey, JD! You're here!" A man came out from the back of the shop and waved, "Who's your friend?"

JD gestured behind him, "This is Buck. We're on the same ATF team. He's just here to make sure everything's on the up and up. Buck, this is Scottie. He's going to be doing the work on my shoulder."

Scottie held out his hand. "Don't worry, Special Agent Buck, JD will be leaving here with both kidneys and some damn fine artwork." He said facetiously.

Buck laughed and shook his hand, "Good to know. You know how it is. You never let a buddy get a tattoo alone."

"Yeah, 'cause someone needs to be there to see it if they faint. It's great blackmail material." Scottie said, showing the two men to the back of the shop.

JD took off his jacket and hung it up, "I didn't pass out when I got this tattoo in the first place, guys. I think you're doomed to disappointment." He stripped off his t-shirt and made himself comfortable in the chair, sitting in it backwards, arms crossed on the back.

Buck pulled over and sat beside him, taking the opportunity to examine the tattoo that had him so curious.

It was five inches tall by three wide. A brilliant blue Celtic cross filled with intricate knotwork, and Latin words, "veritas" following the top curve of the circle, "aequitas" along the bottom curve, and "gnaritas" across the middle, where the pillars crossed. It was beautiful, marred only by a shiny line of scar tissue bisecting the top arm of the cross.

"That really is a great tat, JD." Buck said, shifting to get more comfortable.

Scottie sat down in his chair, set down some copies of JD's tattoo and pulled on a pair of gloves. "It's a great tattoo, one of the best crosses I've seen. And your guy in Boston shipped me the ink he used on you originally, so we won't have to worry about colour matching, JD." Scottie wiped down JD's arm with alcohol and held up his template while he free-handed a few lines to guide him as he repaired the design. He pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid and poured out some of it into a little cup. He then removed a needle pack from its sterile packaging and loaded it into his tattoo gun.

"We're ready to rock, JD. Last chance to run screaming from the building." Scottie teased, a not very reassuring smile on his face.

JD shook his head and snorted, "Let's do this. You okay, Buck?"

Buck squirmed in his seat and looked around, walls, posters, floor, anything but JD's arm. "I don't like needles." He muttered. Buck moved his stool to JD's other side, where he couldn't see the needles at work.

JD and Scottie both laughed.

"Buck? If you're scared of needles, how did you stand getting your tat done?" JD started a bit when the buzz of the needle gun began, then sighed and relaxed. He looked curiously at Buck.  
Buck grinned and leaned in conspiratorially, "Well, like all good tattoo stories, I was drunk."   
JD smiled, and laid his head down on his hands, still watching Buck.

Scottie looked over to Buck. "I just want to say here and now, as a professional tattoo artist, I would _never_ tattoo anyone while drunk. Unless I got paid a _lot_ of money and had photographic evidence that the guy deserved it." He went back to work.

"It was after Chris and I made the teams, you see." Buck continued, "We were celebrating. Everyone had 72 hours leave. We were in San Diego, understand? So we're getting' a little drunk and a little rowdy at our favorite place, daring each other to do stupid shit. Making up gross shots, bets, arm wrestling, stuff like that. When our friend, Dooley, bets us that we won't kiss the first person to walk through the door of the bar. Dooley was always pulling shit like that."

Buck paused and looked around. "You realize, if you tell Chris I told you this, I'm a dead man, right?"

"Hey, man, seal of the tattoo shop," Scottie said, eyes on his work, "What gets said here is not to be repeated. So who walked through the door next?"

JD closed his eyes, grinning, "Am I going to be able to look Chris in the eye after hearing this, Buck?"

Buck grinned, "Probably not. So, like I was saying, kiss the next person who comes through the door. And if we chicken out, we have to get a tattoo. It was decided that all the others would pick the tat, but that it would go on our ass, and couldn't be bigger than a dollar bill. We'd all seen some pretty miserable pieces of work in some very visible places and no one wanted to end up in the brig for breaking regulations, you know?"

JD nodded, "Yeah, I get that. Pretty thorough for a bunch of drunk SEALs, you sure you're telling this story right?"

"Yes! Wouldn't lie about something that might get me killed! Besides, we were drunk, but not that drunk. At least, not yet. So, Chris and I are waiting for the next two people to come through the door." Buck paused for dramatic effect.

JD and Scottie both stared and gestured for him to continue.

"The next people to come through the door were one of our SEAL instructors and his wife." Buck smiled, "He was one ball-busting sonofabitch, and his wife was a Navy Explosive Ordinance Disposal Master, who could have probably killed all of us with a stick of gum and a paper clip. So I looked at Chris, Chris looked at me and we both decided a pain in the ass was better than certain death."

JD and Scottie were laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes.

"So then what happened?" JD asked, wiping his eyes.

Buck chortled, "The guys bought us a round, to celebrate our wise decision and then we headed over to the local tattoo shop. We stopped along the way to pick up a couple bottles of whiskey. And, well, you know the rest."

Scottie shook his head and got back to work, "I'm almost done the fix, JD. Once I'm done, I'll let you take a look and then we can start the touch up."

"'Kay, Scottie, thanks." JD looked down at his shoulder and smiled, "Looks good."

Scottie wiped the blood and excess ink off JD's arm and admired his work, "Yup, I don't think this could have gone better. Go take a look and stretch your legs. I'll be right back."

JD walked over to the full length mirror on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "It worked. It really worked." He whispered.

Buck stood behind him, "It looks good as new, JD. This is more important to you than you're saying, isn't it?" Buck looked thoughtful and a little sad.

JD looked at Buck in the mirror, "I'm not keeping this from you deliberately. Honest, I'm not. Don't know where to start, is all."

Buck put his hand on JD's shoulder, "Well, at the beginning works."

JD nodded thoughtfully, "You know my mom and I didn't have a lot when I was growing up, right?"  
Buck nodded yes.

"I grew up in Southie, uh… South Boston… It wasn't the greatest neighborhood. I mean it's pretty rough, not as bad as Roxbury or parts of Dorchester…" JD trailed off.

Buck could tell he was getting nervous. JD's accent always grew stronger when he was feeling strong emotions. It had taken Buck a second to understand what JD was saying. Hell, he had said 'Doah-ches-tah' instead of 'Dorchester'. Normally, Buck would have teased JD about it a little, but he decided that he should just shut up and let JD get all this off his chest.

"We didn't have a lot of money and that's what Mom could afford. There were some good people, and some bad ones. I learned to keep my eyes open, stay out of trouble. Not that that always worked…" JD looked troubled. "Mom couldn't always find the best babysitters for me. She had to work what hours she could get, you know? So one night, she's walking home from the Number 11 stop, it was three blocks from our place. Just three blocks. It was really late, some guy grabbed her and roughed her up." JD's voice broke.

Buck pulled him into a hug.

JD drew a long, shuddering breath, stepped back and gave Buck's arm a squeeze, "It coulda been worse. I was asleep on the couch, waiting for her to get home. Mrs. Fitzpatrick was watching me, she was a little drunk, to tell the truth. And my mom and these two guys come busting in the door. Con was holding my mom up, she had blood on her face and her uniform was ripped and she was crying. I was too shocked to cry, Mrs. Fitzpatrick was freaking out and Murph, that's the other guy, he just picked me up like he knew me my whole life and asked me where we kept the extra towels and the first aid kit."

Buck blinked back tears. He could recall far too many instances from his own childhood when friends of his mother would show up at their door at all hours, bruised, bleeding and afraid. He never imagined that JD had any memories like those too. 'So these guys, they saved your mama then?" Buck asked.

JD nodded, sitting back down. "Yeah. They heard Mom sc-scream and jumped the guy. Bastard got away but they stopped him. Brought Mom home. Patched her up. Gave a report to the cops. I woke up the next morning, they were in the kitchen, cooking us breakfast. Just two good Irish boys having some eggs and bacon before Mass."

"So you all became friends?" Buck asked, eyes on JD's pale face.

JD smiled, "Yeah, we did. Con…that's Connor and Murphy, that was their names. They became like family to us. They took turns watching me at night, when they weren't working. And they were always there to walk Mom home from late shifts. At least until she got more seniority and could get day shifts. They teased me and let me sneak sips of their beer and helped me with my homework. They were great at languages."

Buck smiled back at JD, "They sound like great guys."

"They were. Con and Murph were my brothers." JD said softly. "They taught me to fight, how to drive a little. They caught me sneaking cigarettes when I was eleven and made me smoke a pack till I threw up. Fuckin' hypocrites." JD said, his tone loving and affectionate.

"I really missed them when Mom and I moved away so I could go to university. They thought it was great when I told them I wanted to be a policeman. Never laughed at me and told me I was too small, like other people. They took me out and got me drunk when I got into the academy. They promised they'd take me out for a tattoo when I graduated." JD's voice trailed off.

"I'm guessing they didn't keep that promise," Buck said.

JD shook his head, "Nope, they were otherwise occupied at the time. A bunch of us in my graduating class went together and got them. Mom said she was going to come with me, but the cancer killed her before I was done at the academy."

Buck was about to ask where the hell this Connor and Murphy were, what they were doing that was so goddamned important that they couldn't be there for JD, when Scottie came back.

JD settled in and stayed quiet until Scottie was done touching up JD's tattoo.

The brilliant blue, woad blue, Scottie mentioned, glowed against JD's skin. Buck watched JD inspect his tattoo and realized he probably learned more about JD in the last couple of hours than he had in all the months they had lived together. It felt good.

"Come on, JD. Stop staring at yourself in the mirror, you know you're pretty. Let's eat." Buck said, poking JD in the back, "I'm hungry."

JD laughed and waited as Scottie put the gauze patch on his arm, "You're always hungry, Buck."

Buck smirked, "A lean, mean sex machine like me has to stay fueled up. Never know when I'm going to be called into action."

JD pulled on his t-shirt, laughing, "You are full of crap, Buck"

Buck laughed and gave JD a pat on the back, "I only speak the truth, JD. You should know that about me by now."

As they left the shop, JD stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh, no." JD said, "You weren't kidding when you said I would never be able to look Chris in the eye again, were you, Buck?"

Buck looked at JD, eyebrows raised, "What brought this on?"

JD pointed at the wall.

There was a selection of framed flash tattoos displayed by the door. They were ready-made designs for people who didn't want or could afford custom artwork. There were hearts that said "Mom", anchors, skulls, butterflies and sailor girls.

And right beside a small dancing Snoopy was a two inch tall Woodstock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out who Connor and Murphy are. Buck doesn't take it well.
> 
> implied JD/Casey in this chapter.

"You told her _what?_" Buck exclaimed, drawing the attention of everyone in the bullpen.

JD rubbed his hand over his face, "Jez, Buck! Yell a little louder, why don't ya? I don't think the security guard on the first floor heard you."

"JD Dunne! Have I taught you nothing about women?" Buck said, gesturing wildly, "You never tell them something like that! That gives them the upper hand! She'll know she's got you right where she wants you!"

"You might know a lot about getting women into bed, but since the longest relationship you've had in the two years I've been here was six weeks long, you obviously don't know a lot about keeping a woman around! So please forgive me if I think for myself!" JD snapped back, eyes flashing.

Buck reared back, looking a little pale and hurt, "JD, I am just trying to help. I've forgotten more about the game of love…"

"That's the point! I don't want to play silly-assed games anymore!" JD said, "I love Casey, but if she can't stop jerking me around with all this 'If you really loved me, you'd know what I want' crap and be straight with me, then I deserve to know! I'm tired of all this bullshit! I hate all these little games! I'm tired of feeling like a performing monkey! I just want to know that she loves me too and that we're on the same page! So I told her how I felt!"

Buck shook his head sadly, "And how did that work out for you? You put her on the spot like that and get all confrontational?"

JD glared, "I asked her to marry me three weeks ago. She hasn't given me a straight answer. What the hell did you expect me to do? Just take being left twisting in the wind?"

There was a collective gasp in the team seven offices. Buck looked shocked.

"JD! You didn't tell us you were planning to propose!" Ezra, the first to recover, said.

JD blushed and looked straight at Buck, "I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid to jinx it. I took her out for a picnic, just like our first date…" JD's voice trailed off.

Buck wheeled himself over on his chair and put an arm around JD's shoulders, "And she said no, then?"

JD shook his head, "No, she wouldn't give me a definite answer one way or the other. It's been driving me crazy. First she was all 'this wasn't how I expected this to happen' which pissed me off. I tried to recreate our first date and apparently that wasn't _romantic_ enough for her. And since then it was one excuse to put off telling me after another."

Vin winced and said, "Sorry to hear that, JD. So what you going to do?"

"Hey, don't rush her," Nathan said, hopefully, "Maybe she just needs a little time."

Josiah and Buck shared a look. Three weeks was more than enough time to figure out if you wanted to marry someone.

"So you two are done then?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hell, I don't know. I still love her, but…" JD shook his head, "I talked to Miz Nettie about it and she said she figures Casey is too young. She's not done school yet and there's other stuff she's been wanting to do. She's been planning this trip to Europe… And I know I need a break. Just thinking about all this makes me tired."

They all looked up when Chris came out of his office, a scowl on his face. "JD, why is there an FBI agent on his way up, wanting to speak to you?"

JD sprang up, "What? I don't know, Chris. Honest. I haven't done anything to piss off the FBI in weeks. Did he say who he was?"

Chris glared at JD, "Special Agent Paul Smecker. Name ring a bell?"

JD paled and said, "Yeah, I know him. It's nothing to worry about, just routine. Paul's a good guy, he'll ask me his questions and be on his way before you know it."

"Why don't you let me decide what I will or will not worry about, JD." Chris said, "The Judge is on his way down, we'll all have a little chat in my office and then Agent Smecker can ask his questions. You got anything you want to tell me before he gets here?"

"He can be a little flamboyant when the mood strikes him, but he's as sharp as they come." JD said woodenly, his mind obviously on other things.

Buck stood up and faced JD, making his friend look him in the face, "JD? You want to tell us what this is all about?"

JD gave himself a little shake, "It's just about Con and Murph. I haven't seen or heard from them in years. Smecker will ask me the same questions, I'll give him the same answers and that will be that. Until the next time someone thinks they've been sighted."

The elevator dinged just as Buck was about to speak. Out stepped a well-dressed, middle aged man holding a cup of coffee. He had a mane of salt and pepper hair, a hawk-like nose and piercing eyes. He smiled when he spotted JD.

"Well, if it isn't Agent JD Dunne of the ATF!" His eyes examined JD a little too closely for Buck's comfort. "And I must say, you're looking _very_ well. The mountain air must agree with you. How've you been?" He threw his coffee cup in the trash and held out his hand.

JD smiled and shook his hand, "I've been well, Agent Smecker. Doing good, keeping out of trouble. What brings you all the way out here?"

Smecker held JD's hand in both of his and smiled at him fondly, "I've been keeping up with your career, so I know you're lying about the staying out of trouble part. As for why I'm here, well, some low level numbers runner in Chicago got killed with a double tap to the head and was found with coins over his eyes. Now everyone's seeing Saints. So the powers that be sent me to question you and enjoy the fresh mountain air." Smecker let go of JD's hand and looked over the rest of the guys. "And I must say, so far the scenery is breathtaking." He said lasciviously.

JD laughed and gestured to Chris, "This is my boss, Chris Larabee. Once the Judge gets here, you can ask me all your questions in his office. Chris, this is Paul Smecker, FBI."

Chris held out his hand, "Happy to help out the FBI, Agent Smecker."

Smecker shook Chris's hand, "Oh, I doubt that very much. But with your team's history with the FBI, I can't blame you."

"And what exactly do you know about our team's history with the FBI?" Ezra asked, stepping forward.

Smecker smirked at Ezra, "Hugo Boss, very nice. You must be Standish. I read about you. And I've met Agent Cavanaugh. The man's an incompetent bootlicker. There was never any real evidence to prove that you were on the take, which leads me to the controversial conclusion that you were never on the take in the first place."

"Oh, really?" Buck asked. This guy was getting on his nerves.

"Yes, I believe evidence, not rumors. It's bizarre, isn't it?" Smecker said, with a wink.

"Chris, Agent Smecker. I hope I haven't kept you boys waiting?" Judge Travis said as he entered the Team Seven office, a folder in his hands. "Since you seem to have made your own introductions, shall we begin?"

Chris, Smecker and JD all nodded their assent and followed Judge Travis into Chris' office.

The five men left in the bullpen all stared at the door for a few minutes.

"Well," Vin drawled, sounding amused, "JD did warn us the man could be flamboyant."

Ezra snorted, "Indeed. I'm curious as to why Agent Smecker is here. He has quite a reputation in the Bureau."

Buck frowned at the closed door, "I want to know why he's talking to JD. Well, let's look the guy up; we don't have all these fancy computers lying around for nothing."

"Way ahead of you, Buck," Nathan said, eyes on his computer monitor, "I should have Agent Smecker's file up in a minute."

"Good!" Buck said, rubbing his hands together, "Let's see what the hell is going on!"  
Nathan started reading off the screen, "Agent Paul Smecker… born in Boston… it would help if we could narrow this down, Buck."

"Agent Smecker said something about Chicago and 'Saints'," Vin said, leaning forward in his chair.

Buck nodded, "Yeah, start with the most recent stuff."

"Okay," Nathan said, hitting a few buttons on his keyboard, "I found the Chicago case. I'm going to try to put it up on the big screen."

"Carmen Bianchi, numbers runner, Giametti crime family, found dead, two 9mm slugs found at the scene, eww, right through his head, pennies found on the eyes." Buck read off the screen,"Possible connection to the Saints of South Boston. Saints of South Boston? Where have I heard that before?"

"Don't you remember? They were two vigilantes killing off Mafiosos in 1999. They disrupted the Yakavetta trial and murdered the man on national television. There was a huge controversy over whether or not they were heroes or murderers." Josiah said, "A psychologically fascinating case, as I recall."

"1999? Late '99?" Buck asked, "That was around when Sarah and Adam were killed. I wasn't really paying attention to anything else then. Can we get any info on these 'Saints'?"

"I found a Wikipedia article on the internet. Not the best source of information but fast," Ezra said, sitting at his own desk. "The Saints of South Boston, Connor and Murphy McManus. Wanted on murder charges for the deaths of numerous Russian mafia and Yakavetta crime family members, most notably, Giuseppe "Papa Joe" Yakavetta… Buck? Are you alright?"

Buck had turned pale and sat down with a thump, "Connor and Murphy? Are you sure those are the names?" His voice was weak with shock.

Nathan went to Buck's side, "Buck? What's the matter? Buck, you listening to me?"

"What were their names again?" Buck asked, a little louder this time.

Ezra cleared his throat, "Connor and Murphy McManus."

"He knew them! I can't believe he knew…" Buck put his head in his hands, his mind spinning. He remembered the conversation that he and JD had had in the tattoo shop over a year ago.

_ Just two good Irish boys…  
Con and Murph were my brothers…  
They were otherwise occupied at the time. _

Buck felt sick. How could JD have loved these guys, called them 'brother'?

"Buck! What's wrong!" Nathan said, worried, almost angry.

Buck looked up at him, "He knew them."

"What?" Nathan asked, just relieved that Buck was responding.

Buck was pale, trembling slightly, if Chris had been out there he would have recognized the signs of Buck fighting down anger and worry, seen the eminent explosion. But he wasn't there.

"JD knew those guys! They were friends of him and his mama!" Buck got louder and louder as he wound himself up. _How could JD not tell me!_

"Ah," Josiah said, "I have the official file on these so-called Saints. I'll put it up."  
The file on the screen had pictures of the brothers. Both were of average height and medium build, wearing sunglasses and pea coats, nothing to make them stand out except for the tattoos on their necks. Buck stared at the screen, trying to understand what JD had seen in these men.

"You say JD knew them, Buck?" Vin asked quietly, not liking how Buck was acting and unsure how to deal with it.

Buck glared at the screen, "Yeah, he told me about it when he got his tattoo fixed. Con and Murph, he called them. Friends of the family, saved his mama from getting attacked. He called them his brothers. You could tell he loved them, just listening to how he spoke."

Buck's voice was bitter. None of the team had ever heard him sound like this before.

"Buck?" Josiah looked up at Buck, hoping to get the big man talking, anything to end this angry silence.

"He was hanging out with these guys for years. Who knows what they taught him? What trouble they could have gotten him into? Then his mama died and he needed them and they were out killing people." Buck's voice was cold, but quiet, his expression puzzled. Josiah got the feeling not even Buck knew exactly why he was angry.

The next set of pictures was from the Yakavetta execution. Three men, Connor, Murphy and an old man with wild, white hair in the middle, playing judge, jury and executioner, their victim on his knees in front of them. Buck noticed a close up shot of one of their hands.

"What the hell is that?" Buck thundered, pointing at the screen. "That picture of the guy's hand! What the hell is that on his hand?"

Josiah pulled up the photo.

The man's hand had "Aequitas" written down the index finger in bright blue ink.

"According the police reports, Connor McManus has several tattoos, the most notable of which is the word 'veritas' on the index finger of his left hand. Murphy McManus has 'aequitas' on the index finger of his right hand." Josiah read, his voice getting quieter with every word.

Everyone in the bullpen was silent. They had all seen JD's tattoo. They all knew how strongly he felt about it. And now they knew who had inspired it. Nobody knew what to think.

"Oh my." Ezra whispered.

The others all stared questioningly at him.

Buck took a step toward Ezra. "If you know anything…" he growled.

Ezra looked evenly back at Buck, "I know you're upset, Buck, but do not take it out on me. I was only recalling a conversation I had with JD last year. He told me his tattoo was to remind him of the reasons he got into law enforcement. There was something else too but I can't remember what."

Buck glared at Ezra for another second and then turned his back on the Southerner with a dismissive gesture. Buck was shaking, with hurt or anger, he couldn't tell. _He's my best friend! My little brother! How could I not know this! Why didn't he tell me? Why was he hiding this? I thought I knew you, kid._

Vin looked at the photos on the screen then back at Buck. The big man was white, his eyes flittering back and forth over the images like he was looking for a hidden message. A clue that would make everything make sense and answer all his questions. Vin really wanted to get Chris out here. He had never seen Buck quite like this, so conflicted.

The door to Chris's office opened. JD came out first, still pale but smiling. Agent Smecker was right behind him. Chris leaned against the doorframe, his expression unreadable. The judge stood stone-faced at his shoulder.

"Well, gentlemen, I want to thank you for your cooperation. JD, I would say good-bye but I think we both know it's more like 'until next time.' I am sorry to have to keep dragging you into this."

JD nodded and waved Smecker off, "Not your fault. Gotta cover all the bases."

"Cover your bases, JD? More like cover your ass. Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" Buck stormed over to JD and pulled him roughly around to face him.

Chris straightened up and started to speak, "Buck…"

"No, Chris! He's the one who wants to think for himself these days, let's hear what he has to say. So, you're best friends, _brothers_, with any other murderers, JD?" Buck's face was inches from JD's, who was shaking with shock, eyes darting from Buck to the pictures on the screen and back again in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea what those two could have dragged you into? " Buck yelled. He shoved JD away and began pacing and gesturing wildly.

"Buck…" JD whispered. Buck didn't seem to hear him.

"You covering for them?" Buck asked, his voice venomous. He was facing the screen again, his back to JD.

JD shook his head in denial, "It was never like that. I was at the academy…"

"Looks like a lot of people in Boston though the 'Saints' had the right idea." Buck continued on relentlessly.

JD looked close to tears, "Buck, please, let me explain."

Buck turned back to JD and stalked over, his face like stone, "You one of them, JD? Do you feed them information? Let'em know who needs killing?"

Buck ended up on his ass before he could finish the sentence. He lifted a hand to his mouth. It came away bloody. He stared up at JD, who still had his fist clenched at his side.

"Did your brothers teach you that?" Buck spat out as he fingered his split lip.

JD stared at him for a minute before answering. "Yes, they did."

"Agent Dunne! You do not strike fellow officers!" Judge Travis said, his voice low and angry.

JD turned to glare at him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, I saw. You were provoked but that is no excuse, and in light of these recent revelations, I think I must ask for your gun and badge. Pending a review of your conduct, they may be returned to you." The judge continued on relentlessly. He ignored the shocked looks of the other members of Team Seven and the sadly shaking head of the FBI agent. "Now, son…" he said in a softer tone.

"No. If this is how you want to play it, then here." JD said, shaking his head, as he drew his gun from its holster. He pulled out his ATF ID with his other hand and stared down at both. He walked over to Travis and slapped the gun and badge into the judge's hands.

JD then turned and walked out of the office without looking back.

"Well, you boys certainly know how to throw a party," Smecker grinned, shaking his head. "You really should have let him talk. Assholes." He turned and followed JD out of the office.

"Goddamn it, Buck! What the hell were you thinking?" Chris hissed out as he helped Buck to stand. "You couldn't have kept your mouth shut and listened to him for one minute?"

"He was best friends with murderers, Chris. Who knows what else he's lied to us about? You don't lie to your team. I thought I knew him." Buck lisped out, hissing in pain when his split lip pulled.

Judge Travis shook his head, "I knew JD left the Boston P.D. under something of a cloud but I had no idea it was anything like this."

"Anything like what?" Josiah spoke up, "We never let him say anything. How can we know what is really going on?"

Chris and the others looked at the door, wondering when they'd see JD again.


End file.
